1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film device comprising a compound having ionic bonds (hereafter, it is also called ionic crystals) and its fabrication method, more specifically, to a high intensity light emitting device utilizing an ionic crystal thin film as a functional film (semiconductor laser), a metal insulator semiconductor field effect transistor (MISFET), a high-electron-mobility transistor (HEMT), a thin film capacitor, and the other electronic devices and thin film devices, and fabrication methods.